My way
by auttie101
Summary: This is what I would have done if I wrote divergent. Don't like it dont read it and dont worry there will be fourtris for those who love them


**This story is about how I picture divergent to be please no hate**

Beatrice POV

I watch in the mirror as my mother pulls my hair back and puts it in a bun. My mother cuts my hair on the second day of every third month but today so happens to be the day of the aptitude test. The day where we find out what faction we long in. I'm not scared there is nothing to be scared about besides the fact that we are going to find out what factions we belong in. I look in the mirror one last time but this time my mother catches me staring at myself in the mirror but instead of scolding me for it she brushes a piece of hair away from my face and smiles. I'm not going to lie I'm very pretty as people put it. I'm strong to. I guess working in the amity fields sure paid off.

"You nerves?" My mother asks

"No. Were you?"

"No. I was terrified but I didn't have to be so there is nothing to worry about." I nod my head my mother closes the mirror and smiles

"Rules are rules." We head down stairs. I sit eating my breakfast listening my mother hum and my dad stroking my. It's on these days that I feel bad that I want to leave them.

PAGE BREAK

Me and my brother Caleb walk into school he's not that older than I am just 11 months. As we walk in I can feel all the new excitement in the air since today is our last day. Once we pick our new faction there responsible for teaching us. As me and my brother walk down the hall way to where we split he goes to advance math and I go to faction history. I turn to him.

"You nerves about today?"

"No. There is nothing to be nerves about." I just smile and nod my head and say bye and walk down the faction history. I wanted to tell him I'm scared, I'm scared I might not get abnegation and it will tell me to leave but I'm even more scared it will tell me to stay.

PAGE BREAK

I at the lunch table with every other abnegation. Faction history was okay I guess we just learned about each factions rules. I'm sitting next to Caleb and across from our neighbour Susan. She has a brother named Robert. As we wait till our names are called I sit there looking around the room wishing I wasn't there. I look at the erudite looks like there exchanging facts with one and another. I look at the candor table they seem arguing with each other about a book. I can't see myself telling the truth every day because I pretty much lie every day and with erudite I am smart I just don't love finding knowledge in something every day and then there's amity the peaceful faction all about harmony and peace always happy I can't see myself there either than there's dauntless the brave some people say there crazy which they kind of are. Then there's my faction above everyone else's faction we are selfless always dictated to helping others we even feed the faction less the ones that don't fit in anywhere. I wait up until I hear abnegation and my brother and Susan's brother. When Caleb comes back he's white as a ghost I want to ask him what he got but that's against the rules. I wait and I hear my name same with Susan. We walk up until we reach where we are supposed to be we smile at each other and walk in. When I walk in I see a dauntless woman behind a computer.

"Hello my name is Tori I will be ministering you aptitude test take a seat." I walk myself to the chair and sit down. I see at tattoo on the back of her neck. I know I shouldn't ask about it since curiosity in my faction isn't aloud but I can't help it.

"Why the hawk?" I blurt out. She looks at me weird and then answers.

"Never met a curios abnegation before well some say that the hawk is the symbol of sun. Plus I got this when I was afraid of the dark."

"You are afraid of the dark?"

"Was. I was afraid now it's just a fear I have overcome." I nod she hands me a clear looking liquid.

"What is it?"

"Bottoms up" I drink the clear liquid in one gulp and then everything around goes black.

**I know it doesn't seem like a lot right now and I'm taking parts of the book and I'm writing it on here but that's not what I'm doing I put some parts and sentences I like from the book I don't own them Veronica Roth does. But tell me how far you like the story and how I can approve from it and what you want to see in it. Well that's all bye! **


End file.
